This is a program of collaborative research between engineers and physicists at Stanford University together with specialists in advanced microscopy to determine the three dimensional (3D) configuration of the chromosome and the replisome in the bacterial cell as the cell cycle progresses. Specific aims are: 1. To precisely define the dynamic 3D organization of the chromosome within the non-replicating bacterial cell (the Caulobacter swarmer cell) and during the cell cycle while the chromosome is being replicated. To do this, we will perform high-resolution 3D imaging by EM tomography and soft X-ray tomography to locate and map chromosomal loci in the cell. We will also perform time-lapse fluorescent microscopy tracking of the same loci in living cells. 2. To identify the proteins that mediate the spatial deployment of both replicating and non-replicating chromosomes by (a) determining the effect of mutations in proteins known to be involved in chromosome organization, (b) carrying out an automated high throughput screen for mutants that mislocalize discrete chromosomal loci, (c) determining the effect of cell structure by examining the chromosome organization in long filamentous cells, (d) modeling and analyzing the chromosome movement taking account of the hydrodynamic properties of the cytoplasm, and (e) determining if the actin-like MreB protein directly or indirectly binds to DNA at different times in the cell cycle using chromosome immunoprecipitation assays. 3. To define the spatial deployment of the replisome (replication factory) in the Caulobacter celt during its assembly at the cell pole and its movement during DNA replication. To do this, we will (a) use high resolution (20-100 nm) imaging by EM tomography and soft X-ray tomography, (b) use total internal reflection (TIR) microscopy to determine if the moving replisome follows an axial or a spiral path on its way to the cell division plane, and (c) use tomographic imaging to determine if the replisome co-positions with and follows the path of the MreB spiral that is deployed along the long axis of the cell. [unreadable] [unreadable]